Snippets
by TitansGirl
Summary: There are always stories left to be told. Small drabbles centering around all the Titans, villians, etc.
1. Comfort

**A/N: **Ah, hullo! This is my new sort of drabble series, featuring all of the Titans. I promise, I won't be annoying with my ramblings or my disclaimers, so this is going to be the only one, unless of course, I have something of use to say. Thank you for reading, errybody! ^.^

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing mentioned in this story. All rights go to their reserved owners.

* * *

_Comfort:_

Quietly, Raven walked down the long corridor of the tower to the common room all the Titans shared. Having not been able to sleep, she shuffled into the kitchen looking for her usual green mug to make some tea, but was instantly alerted to the presence of another in the room. She pivoted and narrowed her eyes, instantly widening in them in surprised as she saw Beast Boy sprawled out on the couch with Casablanca playing on the TV. Turning her head to get a better look, she noticed he was sleeping, mouth opened slightly to characteristically showcase his single fang peeking over his lower lip.

After walking over to him, she covered him gently with a fleece blanket and took a seat next to him and rested her head against the back of the couch, her leg knocking against his lightly. Her eyes drifted shut as she realized the murmurings of Humphrey Bogart and the soft breathy snores of her endearingly green companion were a sort of comforting lullaby.


	2. Fuchsia

_Fuchsia:_

Practically steaming at the ears, Robin stomped through the Tower hallways, cape trailing behind him. He burst through the doors to the Common Room and immediately bee-lined to the kitchen where Beast Boy stood next to Raven, pestering her as she made her tea.

"And so that's how I beat Cyborg at the game. Pretty cool, don't ya' agre—" The shapeshifter was cut off mid-sentence as his face was covered in a pair of boxers. Pulling them off and furrowing his brows in confusion, he turned to Robin. "Uh, dude? We're all friends here, I know, but I feel a little weird with your underwear in my face."

"Beast Boy, when I asked you to do the laundry, you just threw it in there all together, didn't you?" The leader demanded furiously. Now, Beast Boy had noticed that Cyborg was guffawing loudly from the couch where he was playing video games, and even Raven was snickering with soft laughter as she dipped her tea bag into her mug.

"Um, yeah. Isn't that…what you're supposed to do?" He scratched at the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Oh, _no_, it's _not!_" Robin grabbed his boxers and held them up demonstratively. "Because, this happens!" The one thing the changeling had seemed to evade noticing that the boy's underwear were now dyed a hot pink color.

"…my bad."


	3. Cover

_Cover:_

"Quick! Hide me!" Beast Boy wailed, running at Raven and diving behind her. The boy was practically quivering and she noticed that his ears twitched nervously. In a quick motion, he pulled up the back of her cape and tucked himself behind her legs.

"What do you think that you're—" She began to object, but immediately he interrupted.

"Shhh! They're coming!" He tugged her cape around his form tighter. Looking up, she noticed a crowd of Japanese fangirls roaming the streets, seemingly looking for someone. Raven even thought she heard the name 'Beast Boy' thrown in some of their sentences and immediately understood.

She rolled her eyes and quietly muttered 'idiot' under her breath, but not once did she think of ruining his cover.


	4. Stud

_Stud:_

Sure, Aqualad was their friend. But sometimes, Robin and Beast Boy just couldn't stand the guy.

Times like these, for instance. They all sat around their usual table at their favorite pizza place, with Aqualad joining them for a visit. Nothing he said was that particularly funny, but Beast Boy couldn't stand the fact he could get a laugh from Raven. And Robin couldn't help but hate the fact Starfire never seemed to mind when he complimented her.

So when the Titans East had called Aqualad back, Beast Boy had happily already packed his suitcase for him while Robin ushered him quickly out the door.


	5. Beaten

_Beaten:_

Dragging his feet along the corridor, Beast Boy felt completely worthless. All of his limbs ached badly and he felt like his whole body was on fire. Even sighing was painful, feeling like his entire ribcage would splinter into a million pieces with the slightest breath. As he pushed open the metal doors and saw Cyborg—battered and damaged from battle—standing with a tired smile on his face, offering him a Game Station controller, Beast Boy knew there was no one else who knew how to cheer him up quite as well as his best friend did.


	6. Eyes

_Eyes:_

Leaning towards him, green eyes seeming almost electric in the moonlight, Starfire's lips pursed into a lovely pout.

"Please, Richard. It is time for you to take off the mask, you have nothing to hide from me." She said in a breathless promise of honestly. Fumbling with his hands, Robin looked down at his thumbs and fisted his palms in his jeans nervously.

"I know, Star, it's just…" He looked off into the night sky, watching all the stars, but seeing the roof of the circus tent he grew up in instead.

"You can trust me, I'm your friend. I love you." She tilted his chin back towards her so he could no longer get lost in his thoughts. Steeling himself, he nodded, seeing nothing but the beautiful alien girl.

"I love you, too." He brought up both his hands and peeled away his mask, lowering his guards and burning every bridge of nostalgia he never thought he would be able to.


	7. Cheating

_Cheating:_

"Beast Boy, you're _such_ an idiot!" Raven's voice could be heard from outside in the hallway, where Starfire and Cyborg stood with their ears pressed up against the door.

"God, sorry, Rae! I really am, I didn't know that it mattered so much!" The changeling's whiney voice retorted.

"You didn't think it _mattered_? That's the sorriest excuse I've heard since my father said it was my 'destiny to destroy the world'! What a load of bullshit." The Titans could practically see Raven shaking her head disapprovingly. Starfire cringed at the weight of Raven's words.

"Dude, you just take everything to heart, it was just me being stupid! I do it a lot, if you haven't noticed!" Looking up at Cyborg, the alien girl pleaded with her eyes to interrupt them and see what was going on. Shaking his head, the boy gestured to the door, just to listen and not interfere.

"Yeah, I sure _have _noticed, because you mess something up every 30 seconds. Sometimes, I don't even know why my boyfriend. It's unbelievable that I'm dating a _cheater_." At that, Starfire burst through the door, eyes watering.

"Friends! Please don't fight! Beast Boy, please tell me you have not indeed done the cheating on dear Raven, how awful…" She trailed off, seeing that both her friends were sitting cross-legged on the floor, a game of Scrabble on the ground beside them. They both looked up at them in shock. Cyborg shook his head and pointed at Starfire shifting the blame.

"Starfire, he didn't cheat on me. He cheated at Scrabble." Raven explained, face-palming. The Tameranean looked at Beast Boy for conformation. He gave a shrug and nodded.

"She wins every time. A guy's gotta keep his dignity somehow."

"Man, I'd shut up now if I were you. Not helping your case _at all._" Cyborg piped in from the background.


	8. Seconds

_Seconds:_

The thudding of his heart filled his ears. Bloodlust clouded his veins as he ran towards the battle. Robin saw them fighting, felt his legs sprinting as fast as he possibly could. He watched as Starfire held up her fists covered in green energy, hurtling everything she could at the masked mercenary. He watched as Deathstroke pulled out his characteristic katana. He watched as he backed the girl against the brick roof wall of the building, causing her to step onto the ledge, her broken leg dangling uselessly beside her. He pushed harder, faster, lungs burning with exhaustion and heat but he couldn't give up. His chest heaved and his heart dropped as he watched Slade pull the katana up, catching Starfire by surprise, and slip it into the cavity of her chest and force her off the edge.

Robin lunged, ignoring the mercenary beside him, and threw out a hand for the girl to grasp. But he was too late and grasped at only the air where her satin skin had been just seconds ago.


	9. Effected

**A/N: **Important note, see? This one is based mostly on the 'New Teen Titans' comic story line. Where Terra and Deathstoke actually had a relationship. So, yeah.

_Effected:_

Slade Wilson sat with his back turned to her, hunched over his desk, deep in thought. She pushed her thumbs together as she paced and then pulled them apart, repeating the nervous gesture on and off. The pattering of her steps alerted the man to her presence and he swiveled in his chair to face her.

"Tara, what are you doing?" Slade spoke, his voice clipped and curt. The teenager wanted to flinch at his tone but knew better than that. Walking towards him, she tried to exude confidence, but the best she could do was not crumble in a pathetic heap at his feet.

"Slade, do you ever feel..." She began quietly.

"What?" He pressed, his eyebrow furrowing against his dark eyepatch. As much as she wanted to turn away from him, she was transfixed by his mere presence. It was like he had her hypnotized.

"I, um, never mind." She went to turn away from the man, but was suddenly stopped as he grasped her wrist roughly in his gloved palm. She turned back, eyes widening at his force. Immediately his touched turned gentler and his thumb traced a line up and down on her wrist before letting go.

"Tell me." He instructed. Terra was clear that it was an order, but she was pleased to oblige.

"I was just wondering if you ever got lonely." She spoke in a soft whisper, short blonde hair curling under her chin and framing her face angelically. The man looked at her, hawk-like eyes gleaming in almost a predatory fashion.

"I'm not alone, what a pointless question to ask." He let go of the girl and turned back to his desk, but Terra couldn't help but notice a slight spark in his eye when she had returned the gentle pressure as he held her hand.


	10. Weakness

**A/N: **This one is dedicated to **digimontklover**, because she messaged me with this adorable request.

_Weakness:_

Starfire leapt at him, falling on his chest, a wicked grin on her face and her curly red hair cascading wildly down her shoulders like a beautiful waterfall. Trilling laughter filling Robin's ears, he felt his girlfriends slender fingers creep down his chest, finding their way to the tips of his ribs. Immediately, his defenses rose and he struggled beneath her as her slender fingers caressed him.

"Hah!" She laughed in triumpth as the Boy Wonder laughed along with her, more in a delightful pain than her excitement, as she tickled him. "I have found our fearless leaders weakness!" Robin continued to laugh along with her, but he knew deep down that wasn't his only soft-spot.

His real weakness was the stunning alien girl herself.


	11. Support

_Support:_

Raven was independent. She was strong, reliant on no one but herself, and most of all stubborn. Seldom did she need someone to offer her a helping hand.

But when she came to Beast Boy, tears just barely welling in the corners of her eyes and sadness clear on her face, he didn't ask why she was upset. He simply wrapped his arms around her and let her depend on him, if only for a moment.


	12. Likewise

**A/N: **I just wanted to say a huge thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. You really brighten my day with your kind words, I couldn't be happier that people are enjoying my writing. So, thank you all very, very much! :)

_Likewise:_

The sound of pages flipping in synchronicity filled the room. Breaking her concentration for only a moment, Raven looked up and was immediately stunned to find someone had joined her on the couch.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing?" The changeling sat with his legs crossed and a hefty book situated in his lap.

"Reading." He replied without looking up. This threw the psychic for a moment.

"…_Why?_" She finally asked after the silence had passed. This time, the boy looked at her.

"I dunno. Maybe the same reason you decided to try a tofu burger last time Cy grilled out." He gave her a slight smile. Putting her head back down, Raven didn't respond, but she didn't pester him for any further answers, either.


	13. Concentration

_Concentration:_

Beast Boy sat in his usual position, hunched over on the couch, eyes trained on the TV and video game controller gripped in his white-knuckled hands. Intense concentration was written all over his face, his single white fang poking over his upper lip and his tongue jutting out of the side of his mouth slightly.

Beside him, Raven looked at him, feeling unusually endeared by his look of spectacular sincerity. In fact, she figured this was the only time he took anything seriously.


	14. Whirl

_Whirl:_

Water flowed around, drawing in circles wherever movement occurred. Robin held tightly to Starfire's hands as he twirled her around in the pool, enjoying the look of amusement on her face and her high pitched giggles in his ears. When she had told him she never was taught how to swim, he couldn't have imagined a more perfect summer day.


	15. Mustard

_Mustard:_

"Anybody need anything from the grocery store?" Cyborg called from the kitchen, car keys in his hand. Starfire bounced up from the couch, waving her arms.

"Yes! If you could retrieve some beverages, it would be much appreciated."

"Sure thing," he turned to walk halfway out the door. "What do ya' have a taste for, li'l lady?"

"The glorious yellow drink of mustard, please!"


	16. Tradition

**A/N: **Déjà vu, maybe a bit familiar…and, because I want it to be Friday.

_Tradition: _

Beast Boy walked into the Common Room proudly, stopping in front of the open doors with his hands on his hips. The attention of the other Titans was all on him now.

"Man, go put your pants back on."

"But, guys, it's 'Pants Free Friday!'" The purple-boxer clad changeling protested. His friends just shook their heads and pointed to the door. "Damn, I knew it would never catch on…"


	17. Women

_Women:_

"Dude, she gets so upset with the smallest things. Like, the other day, she just started yelling at me for no reason!"

"Beast Boy, I'm pretty sure that was because you put pink hair dye in her shampoo."

"Well, it was funny." The changeling crossed his arms over his chest.

"Consider yourself lucky Raven doesn't get overemotional, though." Robin shrugged.

"Dude, I'm still trying to figure out if the chick has emotions."

"Yeah, you're telling me, Starfire has too many of them. I swear, she cries about everything. Happy, sad, angry—how am I supposed to know when to apologize or not?"

"I think you can pretty much guess you should just apologize most of the time." Beast Boy's eyes were trained on the television screen. "'Cause ya' do screw up a lot."

"…Yeah." Robin muttered. "Hey, no, wait a second...!"

"Know what? At least ya'll _have _girlfriends to complain about!" Cyborg shouted from the other room.


	18. Issues

_Issues: _

"It's official, there is a cosmic force out to sabotage my love life." Beast Boy threw his head down on his crossed arms at the table. Across from him, Raven arched a brow.

"Get dumped again?"

"Oh, gee, you sound so surprised." He snorted sarcastically. "For your information, yes, again."

"Sorry."

"I have a theory it's the green skin. Maybe it's like, a turn-off, or something." He said after a moment.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. You wouldn't be you without your stupidly green skin. It suits you." As she spoke, Beast Boy's head rose, a slight smirk on his lips.

"I think that's about the closest thing to a compliment I've ever gotten from you."

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it."


	19. Wrecked

**A/N: **Okay, well, I know Babs (Batgirl) isn't actually in the Teen Titans, but just indulge me this once, please.

* * *

_Wrecked: _

He reached out to hold the girl's clammy hand in his own shaking one. The metallic beeps of hospital machines filled his ears. Everything felt so foreign to him and so wrong. A shiver ran up Robin's spine as he watched her unconscious face contort in pain. Barbara's curly red hair fell in tangled knots around her pale skin. Bruises littered her neck and what he could see of her chest through the bandage while blood soaked through the gauze wrapping around her abdomen.

She was falling apart right in front of him, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Who she was slowly faded away and was replaced with this image, and he couldn't get the picture out of his head.

He needed to be here with her no matter the tingling regret he felt when he remembered a stunning pair of alien green eyes.

Moments later after that feeling of remorse, his vision was filled with a battered and broken girl lying in front of him. That was something he couldn't ignore.

So he simply bowed his head to his knees, withdrawing inside of himself, and allowed tears to seep from the corners of his eyes.


	20. Affairs

**A/N: **So sorry for the lack of updates! I'm going to start aiming for every day. Or write them all out and _then_ update daily. We'll see...

* * *

_Affairs:_

"Beast Boy, would you shut up? I'm not cheating on you. We're not even _dating!_"

The changeling crossed his arms over his chest and grunted unhappily.

"Whatever."

"It's one date." Raven reasoned.

"Sure."

"A casual dinner." She began to pace.

"Mhmm."

"We did just meet, though." She frowned.

"I know."

"…I'm going to call and cancel." She turned to walk away, turning back to add, "But it's _not _because of you."


	21. Impressions

_Impressions:_

"You don't look like you're 16." The man peered down at the small blonde girl.

"I'm ready to work." Terra piped. She was most certainly not 16.

"Where're your parents?"

"Don't have any." The man continued to stare at her for a moment.

"Why not?"

"Just don't." She fidgeted uncomfortably.

"You mind sweeping floors?" The man said after a moment.

"No sir."

"Then get started."


	22. Fire

_Fire:_

Flames licked at the boy's body as he raced inside the building. Soot tainted his vision and clouded over his irises making it impossible to see. Wood crackled next to him and he ducked instinctively as he heard a beam of the collapsing structure fall behind him.

"Raven!" He called. She was in here somewhere, he could feel it.

"G-Gar…?" A faint voice called and his ears twitched with immediate relief. Moving quickly towards the source of the noise, he discovered a purple cape pulled over a shuddering form, and he fell towards her with his arms out. He pulled the empath into an embrace, hushing her chokes and coughs. "Gar…" She repeated in a raspy voice, tilting her dirty face towards him, violet eyes still sparkling even through the veils of smoke.

"I've got you, Rae. You're safe."


	23. Kimono

_Kimono:_

Starfire pulled the fabric around her satin-like skin, turning to smile at the boy in front of her. Robin reached out for her hand and tugged her towards him like a magnetic pull. She giggled softly and fell into his arms.

"You look beautiful." He murmured against her red hair.

"So you have told me before." She smiled, planting a chaste kiss on his lips. "You are looking the handsome as well."


	24. Junkie

**A/N: **Don't do drugs and stay in school, kiddies. :3

* * *

_Junkie: _

Roy Harper was in control.

That was what he told himself as he readied the syringe.

He watched himself in the bathroom mirror, eyes tired and bloodshot.

He had control.

He could stop anytime he wanted.

Taking a deep inhalation, he brought his hand up to situate the band around his arm. He brought his teeth to the cloth, pulling it taut while his fingers tied it into a sloppy knot. His flesh bulged out where it tightened, the veins popping out, dark blue and inviting.

He bit down on his lower lip and felt the adrenaline and guilt flush through his body.

Control was slipping. He watched his eyes grow increasingly frenzied with need as the blood seemed to throb for release.

His fingers hesitantly grabbed the syringe and felt them trembling with anticipation.

Another deep breath filled his lungs. Pain shot through him as he plunged the needle deep into his vein, a familiar jolt shooting up his spine.

He thought of all the things that hurt, all the aches the years had collected. Jade's face floated through his mind before everything slowly faded away with the heroin coursing through his blood.

He hated not having control.

He hated who he had become.

Roy Harper was an addict.


End file.
